


Fine. I’ll blow you if you give me the rest of that blow.

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Drug Use, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: A girl wants to try something new and exciting on her night out. But very soon she finds out that she’s bitten off more than what she can chew, or gag on...
Kudos: 2





	Fine. I’ll blow you if you give me the rest of that blow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

I’ll have another Bloody Mary, please. 

Hey. We meet again. [giggles] Did you ditch Tiffany?

No, she was my friend and I saw you two dancing together earlier. Tall, curly brown hair, talks in a Southern accent?

You’re right. It’s impossible to hear each other over the music. Did you at least get her number? 

I mean, she’s always very active when we’re clubbing, if you get what I mean. [giggles]

What about you? Did you bring any friends over?

So, you’re all by yourself tonight. Just a lonely soul seeking some company. It’s okay. I feel that sometimes. 

This cocktail is pretty nice. Here, you should give it a try. 

See? This place has the only bartender in town who isn’t scared of more than two ingredients. 

Yeah, that’s a great mix as well. I tried it once, and it almost knocked me right over. 

No, I’m not a fucking lightweight! Like, if my body is as big as yours, I’d be able to take so many more shots than you, alright? [laughter]

Yeah, I fucking double dare you. I’ll match you drink for drink. 

Why are you chickening out? Getting drunk isn’t fun enough for you?

I don’t understand what you’re talking about. You gotta stop with the euphemisms, man. You got something fun, show it to me then. Stop beating around the bush like a pussy. 

Why do we have to go to the bathroom? Can you not just tell me what it is right here?

Fine. This better be worth my time. 

[a short pause]

Okay. Let me close the door. This is quite roomy for a disability toilet, actually. I didn’t expect it to be this nice in here. 

Come on. Spill the beans. What’s the big deal?

[shock] Wow. Okay. Is that…. what I think it is?

I know how silly I sound. I’ve seen it in movies, but it’s just I never came across it in real life. 

Um… I’m not too sure about that. You have to teach me how to do it.

So, you just keep sniffing until you get all of it, right?

No, you’re not pressuring me. I wanted to try something new and exciting, remember? It’s just I never did anything as serious as this. 

I got it. Pass it to me. 

[sniffs]

That’s… Interesting. I’ve got this funny feeling in my nose. Like an itch. 

Oh shit! Here it comes. I can feel it. 

[giggles] Yeah, that’s not too bad. Damn, dude, you weren’t lying. 

Can I have another go?

Thanks. [inhales and sniffs] I could totally get used to this. 

Hey, what would it take for me to have the rest of it?

No, I’m not a fucking addict. I’ve only done two lines, dumbass. 

It’s just I want to have something to show my friends for later, okay? And I’m not the kind of person to approach a dodgy dealer in a dark alley, so I guess I’d have to buy it off you. 

It’ll be a great surprise. The shy, quiet girl of the group showing up with a pack of coke? I can see the looks on their faces already. 

Plus, I suspect some of them won’t turn down the opportunity… You know what I’m saying. Sharing is caring. 

Are you joking? That’s a ridiculous thing to say. What kind of girl do you think I am?

Wait, please, don’t leave!

Fine. I’ll blow you if you give me the rest of that blow.

Deal? Okay. 

Let me just get on my knees and unzip you. You don’t need to tell me what to do, okay? 

I can get you off with my mouth and hands just fine. There’s no need for you to…

[Interrupted as he facefucks her violently, gagging and coughing noises]

Hey! What are you doing? Let go of my hair! We didn’t agree on this!

You’re being too rough with me! Can’t you see that my gag reflex is killing me? [cough]

Stop! You’re going in too deep! You can’t just use my throat like my pussy. It doesn’t work like that!

[more sobbing and facefucking noises]

Please, please can I take a break? All this precum and spit is ruining my makeup. God, I can’t believe I’m doing this.

Really? You’ll give me the rest if I let you fuck me?

Let me have a think about it. You’ll have to be gentle with me, okay? I’m very delicate and sensitive. Please don’t break me. 

[SFX: ripped stocking]

Urgh, you can’t just rip my stockings apart like that. 

[He gags her with her panties] 

I can’t believe it. Does it turn you on when I beg with my mouth stuffed with panties?

Hey, I know you’re excited, but you’re kind of big for a girl my size. Please, slowly. *Slowly!*

I’m not even fucking wet enough down there. [moans in pain] God, you’re really stretching me out. 

[She moans as he pounds her]

Why are you putting your hand around my neck? Oh my God, please don’t choke me. I can’t do that. Please don’t....

[Choking and coughing sounds]

No… Hearing me begging for your mercy turns you on even more. You’re choking me much harder now. I’m being serious. I need to breathe. 

I hope you’re getting your fix. Overpowering a girl half your size, pinning her to the wall as you fuck her from behind. I hope you’re proud of that. 

Don’t fucking squeeze my nipples like that, okay? It hurts. And no, it’s not going to make me cum. Nothing you do ever will. 

Oh, my pleasure doesn’t matter to you? Sounds about right coming from a dickhead like you. I’m not surprised. 

I can’t believe it. I can’t believe I’m whoring my body out for a small pack of coke. What have I become?

I hope your pull out game is strong, okay? Because there’s *no way* I’m going to let you cum inside me. That simply isn’t going to happen. You hear me?

Hey, pull out! I can feel your cock pulsing faster and faster. You’re going to cum inside me! Can you hear me?

No, get your dick out! Not holding me down harder! I don’t want to be pregnant! [struggling and fighting sounds]

[crying] You selfish asshole! You couldn’t even do the one decent thing and not cum inside me. 

God, I don’t want a baby. Please. I don’t want to be pregnant. 

There’s no need to be condescending like that. Just give the packet to me. 

Was this your plan all along? Getting a girl drugged up and then rape her?

Well, I hope you’re satisfied now. You fucking perv. Now get out. I don’t want to see you again. 

[SFX: Door closes]

[She sobs until the audio fades to nothing]

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
